Accurate detection of the structural integrity of buildings, aircraft, and other structures typically depends upon physical contact between a sensor and the structure, or actual visual inspection. There is a need for rapid remote determination of structural integrity, aging, and incipient failure before a catastrophic event, including but not limited to structural element failure or incipient failure caused by events such as earthquakes and fires.